felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy kingdom
Danger: High Sub zones: Nemyra's palace, Kortiki town, Sunfall thicket, Chikito lake , Muroyo library, Inhabitants: fairies, dryads, echydins, deerataurs, genies, ghosts, gloomglows, magic elementals, eliocanthes Characters : Lily, Aya, Temi The fairy kingdom is a huge zone situated west of Negav. It's very noticeable for the wide and seemingly bottomless chasm encircling it. According to ancient scriptures it was created millenniums ago by the Earth Elemental Queen Thanjayuur and the fairy queen Nemyra in order to protect the kingdom during the The Era of Mirages. There are several bridges and passageways spanning over the pit and connecting the kingdom to the rest of Felarya, although the handiest way to reach it remains to travel by air. The Fairy kingdom is an enchanted and dense jungle of untold wonders but also of ever-present peril. It easily stand as one of the most dangerous areas to humans in all Felarya. Fortunately it's easy to avoid and you can't exactly stumble there by error. Once you step in the Fairy kingdom, you immediately get the impression that you've somehow walked into another world or maybe a dream. The sheer beauty of the place is awe-inspiring. Small glowing spores and tiny specks of lights can be seen drifting slowly in the wind. The ambient light is slightly blueish, as is the vegetation, some of the laws of physics are altered, and the air feels... different. To any magic users, it immediately becomes clear the place is literally saturated with magic. it's everywhere; in the air, in the ground, in the trees, coursing through each leaves or blade of grass. As a result, the unique and colorful fauna of this place is comprised of many creatures that evolved into innate magic users, able to either cast spells, deflect magic or use it to sustain themselves. Even some plants followed the same strange evolution, such as the Lagorn, a small ivy whose yellow flower will enchant whoever come to close with a minor confusion spell. For an alchemist, the Fairy Kingdom is like a paradise, as many plants, fruits and seeds can be gathered ans used as precious ingredients for various potions and formulas. As its name implies, the Fairy Kingdom is teeming with fairies of all varieties. They are deadly predators, widely known on Felarya for their voracious appetite. For an human, encountering a fairy means in most cases being shrunken, played with and eaten. Aside from the fairies, lots of spirits and ghosts and elementals wander the land, seemingly attracted by the magic. The zone is full of portals, wormholes and warp zones of all sorts. Most of them are of the wild type though, constantly popping in and out at random, lasting for only a couple of minutes, sometimes seconds. The six Bridges The six bridges linking the fairy kingdom to the rest of Felarya. Kuwuni Bridge The Kuwuni bridge links the kingdom to the Chordoni waterfalls region. It's a vegetal bridge, made entirely of thick, interlaced vines. Large and beautiful flowers grow on it, as well as a couple of carnivorous plants. Bridge of eternity A bridge made of pure magic. The Shard river flows on it and over the gap, giving the impression of a bridge made of pure water, a breathtakingly beautiful spectacle. Many mages marvel at the power of the spell that was required to create this bridge; a spell that has endured for millennia, and could apparently last for a couple more. Grey Bridge A huge bridge linking the kingdom to the northern coastal region. It's also called "the bridge of war", having been used a long time ago by a tribe of fairies to invade that northern region, according to a legend. It looks like the petrified and hollow trunk of a very ancient tree that has been carved with small embrasures along its side that were probably used to fire arrows or magic missiles at the enemy from safety. Bridge of the huntress A curious bridge made of Eidoron rocks. It looks more a cloud of floating stone platforms than a bridge. Each Eidoron rock slowly drifts at random, sometimes rotating around a larger one, or back and forth at different heights. For wingless people, jumping from one rock to another can prove a hazardous affair, a miscalculation possibly proving fatal. The bridge leads to the Forest of whispers. Ceiciel Bridge A bridge not too far from Kortiki town and leading to the south. The reason why it was named after the Ceiciels is unknown. Tasenya Bridge A bridge from the Sunfall thicket leading to the west toward Akaptor desert. The name Tasenya is that of a powerful ghost who used to rule and terrorize the region and who was defeated by the fairies long ago. Chikito lake Danger: Very High Inhabitants: fairies, pixie floats A large and beautiful lake, situated in the northern part of the Fairy kingdom. It stands at the foot of a small mountain range and is fed by two majestic waterfalls. The place gives a sense of peace and wonder, with colorful flowers and lush vegetation covering its bank, filling the air with their sweet and fresh aroma. The water of the lake is surprisingly warm, and the difference of temperature sometimes creates a fine and delicate mist floating on its surface. The place is also saturated with magic and small sparks will sometimes appear, before drifting slowly and vanishing in the mist. Chikito lake is the favorite place for fairies of the kingdom to gather, and the whole area is literally teeming with them at any time of the day. They are everywhere, playing, bathing, relaxing, and having fun. For a human however, the place is probably among the most perilous of all Felarya, and going there is literally begging to be eaten! Muroyo Library Danger: High Inhabitants: fairies, magical books, ghosts, fishbrats Most of the time called the "Big Old Library" by fairies, the Muroyo library is a strange and dangerous place. Like the rest of the Fairy Kingdom it's saturated with magic, and it contains a very large collection of books. Because of that combination, many books have become alive and are inhabited by spirits, flying all around the place, flocking, flapping their pages, and behaving more like animals than actual inanimate objects. While the access to the library is not forbidden per se, it is highly unadvised for fairies or any visitors to wander too far among the large and high bookshelves , unless they have a solid grasp of magic and they know what they are doing. Indeed, there have been countless cases of reckless fairies vanishing forever there, with the book they were reading having more pages afterwards, or displaying an illustration that wasn't there before, of a fairy strangely similar to the one who just disappeared. In general, reading books in Muroyo Library is an unnerving business. Readers first have to tame the book they want to read, and afterwards have the strange and unpleasant sensation of being read by the book themselves. The power of a book also depends on its content. A book called "How to make tissue paper flowers with your friends" will generally pose much less of a threat than one called "Theory about primordial chaos magic by Yogul-Shanak". Despite its dangers, fairies come regularly to visit the library, fascinated by its endless collection of books on virtually everything. A little known trait of fairies is they tend to adore reading and form a highly literate species. Sometimes, the best way to get a prankster fairy to keep quiet, or to get one to forget about eating you, is to simply hand them a book! Kortiki Danger: Low Inhabitants: Fairies, humans, nekos, elves, Tinies Characters: Mezzus Kortiki is a town situated deep in the fairy kingdom. It's fairly large by fairy standards and represents a rare exception in Felarya. Indeed, for some unknown reason, the place was declared neutral ground long ago and thus, even though it's a fairy town, it's a relatively safe place for a human to visit or live in. Sunfall thicket Danger: High Inhabitants: ghosts, magic elementals, phantom elves, dusk nymphs, earth mouths This vast expanse of low lying, thick vegetation is plunged into a perpetual night. Unlike in zones like Tenebra maze, the phenomenon is not due to darkness magic. There is a pale moonlight, which allows people to see decently, and a beautiful starry sky. This anomaly has led many scientists to theorize that, while Sunfall thicket belongs to the fairy kingdom, its sky might be from another world entirely, for totally unknown reasons. The thicket is a pleasant place for all sorts of spirits and ghosts who don't like daylight much. For the most part, they are not aggressive and pretty harmless, although they remain invisible most of the time, making it very difficult to detect and avoid the dangerous ones. Humans venturing into Sunfall thicket are basically sitting ducks for the first of those predatory ghosts that passes by and feels a bit peckish. Ironically though, one of the main dangers of the thicket comes from dusk lilies, small and harmless looking flowers growing in great number in the area. This rare plant, however, is known on many worlds as the absolute bane of spell casters as it sucks magic from them when they are close and leaves them utterly powerless. Nemyra's palace Danger: Legendary Inhabitants: unknown Nemyra is the queen of all the fairies of Felarya and a guardian as well, meaning that she is a being with tremendous powers. As you would expect, her palace is a very, very mysterious place. Nobody has ever entered it through the front door without being invited, although intruders have entered it via other routes. Even finding the palace is difficult: it is hidden somewhere in the fairy kingdom and is actually tiny, no bigger than a doll house. To enter it you need some size-changing abilities, which usually means being a fairy. The inside of the palace is infinitely bigger than its outside dimensions, and this is just one example of the crazy and absurd rules that govern this place. Various mythical and dangerous creatures guard the place, which actually looks more like a world than a palace. Indeed, the palace in Felarya is actually just one of the numerous entrances to Nemyra's personal universe. The place is alive and infused with the will of Nemyra herself. You don't quite know what to expect when opening a door, and intruders are in for very bad surprises everywhere: your worst fear could suddenly come to life and appear in front of you, or you could suddenly begin to age as you walk down a hallway, or you could enter a room only to end up inside the stomach of Nemyra herself! Or more simply: find yourself forever lost in this ever changing labyrinth, with no hope of escape. Category:locations